


The Charms of Firewhiskey

by rmeij



Series: Firewhiskey - Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, M/M, alternate universe - AU, mentions of hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmeij/pseuds/rmeij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy drinks away his heartbreak with a unhealthy amount of firewhiskey, and ends up in an alternate universe where he's been involved with Potter for nearly 10 years.</p><p>He hates himself, really, and Blaise Zabini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charms of Firewhiskey

Blaise looked at him with his worried dark eyes, a stare that has been permanently there ever since Draco’s newfound habit of drinking firewhisky every day after work.  
  
“Y’know, Malfoy, one day, your liver might fail, and we might have to take you to that Muggle hospital you’ve always hated,” Blaise commented, “Considering St. Mungo’s do not deal with Wizards that have nearly drunken themselves to death.”  
  
“Fuck you, Zabini,” Draco slurred, “I just got out of a relationship.”  
  
“That’s not an excuse to run your internal organs.”  
  
“Astoria was the love of my life!”  
  
“You’re being dramatic, Malfoy,” Blaise sighed, “Now, give me that glass, it’s your twentieth tonight and that’s not healthy.”  
  
“No,” the other whined, drunkenly, “I want my Aster back.”  
  
“I doubt she wants her _Dray-Dray_ back. At least, not like this,” Blaise mutters his last five words, cringing as he had to use Astoria’s old nickname for Draco to at least stop him for ordering another bottle of firewhisky and drowning himself in it. “It’s been five days, Draco, and you’ve been drinking more _firewhisky on the rocks_ than a whole ship of rum crazed pirates.”  
  
“Have I told you that, I dunno, just, _fuck you, Zabini,_ ” Draco slurs, “I wish everything was bloody different, I wish I wasn't a bloody git at school, I wish Astoria was here instead of with her brand new bloke, what’s so good about him anyways? He’s a bloody member of a bloody Muggle boyband!”  
  
“I wish-, I wish-,” _I wish I wasn’t a Death Eater._  
  
“C’mon Draco, let’s- _Salazar!_ ”  
  
-  
  
Draco could hear the nearly silent whispers, calling his name with an lull of care, tone as soft as velvet.  
  
_“Draco,”_  
  
_“Draco,”_  
  
_“Draco,”_ the voice utters, _“Open your eyes, love.”_  
  
He hesitated, fearing that he’d wake up to Zabini’s angry scowl.  
  
_“I know you’re awake, love, you’re gonna be late for work.”_  
  
_Astoria?_  
  
“No,” he mumbles. _He can’t, this dream, it has to last. Thank you, firewhisky, for reuniting him with the love of his life. The girl who changed his mind, the girl who didn’t care about what he wore to the functions they were invited to, the girl who introduced him to Muggle junk food, despite her pureblood status, the girl who-_  
  
He felt a pair of lips against his, a short, small peck that lingered in a way that it was enough to jolt him awake, like those Muggle electro-heart something.  
  
_The girl who did not kiss like that._  
  
His eyes broke open, only to see the half awake green orbs and messy black locks of- _Harry Potter?!_  
  
“Finally,” Potter chuckled, “I thought I needed to give you CPR.”  
  
_“What the bloody hell?!”_ Draco shouted, “Why are you in my bed?!”  
  
Potter gave him a confused look, “Why am I in your-Draco, we’ve been living together for nearly five years now, where am I supposed to sleep? The sofa?”  
  
Living together?! “What are you talking about, Potter? I would never-“  
  
“Is this some kind of a kink you’ve developed overnight? Pretend to hate me so we’ll have some nice hate sex after?” Potter smirked, “Well, if that’s the case, stop being a bloody git, Malfoy.”  
  
What in the world is going on here?!  
  
“Get the fuck away from me!” Draco immediately hissed when he saw Potter start crawling towards him.  
  
“Alright, alright! Jeez, Dray,” Potter sighed, lightly kissing his cheek as he moves away, “You smell awfully like whiskey, have you been drinking last night? Do you want me to call you in sick?”  
  
Draco stared at him, confused.  
  
“I’ll do it anyway,” Potter moved out of the bed, presumably to Fire call Draco’s office, in which he hoped was still the same potions shop he runs with Blaise Zabini.  
  
-  
  
Draco wondered, how did he get from drinking his night away with his only friend after the unfortunate end of his relationship with the woman he loved five days prior, to a bed with Harry Potter, who claims that they’ve been living together for nearly five years, which also indicates that they’ve been living together ever since they’ve left Hogwarts, and have been apparently sleeping together for a while.  
  
Potter had left their living area, Draco was unsure if this was a flat or a house, he hoped to the gods that it wasn’t the Manor, to go to his work, and judging by the robes and uniform that he’d worn when he left the place, he was an Auror. Meaning that Draco had time to explore the house and maybe find out the bits and pieces of whatever universe he was in and figure out why Potter kisses him on the forehead before he goes to work.  
  
The young Malfoy thanked god he didn’t also jump forwards in time, considering he was the same age as who he was yesterday night, nearly 25 who’s also an ex-Slytherin potions master.  
  
He went outside of the bedroom and checked on every door in the first floor, noticing that they lived in a two bedroom flat, with one of the rooms turned in to an Arts Studio, which was strange, considering he’s always wanted one, but his mother refused to sacrifice any of the Manor’s bedrooms for him to build a proper Art studio. He hesitated to come in, fearing that it wasn’t his at all and maybe this Potter dabbled in art, but when he noticed the signature in one of the works, he sighed in relief, the room was apparently his.  
  
When he went down to the living and kitchen area, he noticed a couple of things. One, Potter kept photo albums neatly on a bookshelf, and two, they had no house elves and the overall decor of the rooms would make Narcissa Malfoy faint in disappointment.  
  
It was an equal mix of Harry and Draco, with a tinge of Mostly-Harry in the living room and Mostly-Draco in the kitchen. He guessed that the Draco in this universe apparently loved cooking, and he secretly does as well.  
  
He noticed an object he’s never seen before, something black sitting on the edge of the bookshelf, something that looked remarkably like the Muggle Camera he’s heard of at school, only a little bit more complicated.  
  
He also noticed that Harry labeled the photo albums, he hasn’t figured out which label meant which, but he will, soon enough, as he took one of the red labeled albums and let out a breath of relief when he saw that they were Magical photographs. He was so relieved that he didn’t notice the blue and bronze scarf sitting on his neck as photograph Draco let Potter kiss him on the jaw.  
  
He wasn’t a Slytherin?!  
  
The shock and disbelief came washing down again, as he flipped through the album, he noticed that Potter was still Gryffindor, so was the Mudblood and Weasel, and so was… Blaise. He wondered if Theo was still Slytherin, somehow that thought crossed his mind, he hasn't seen Theo ever since he’d started dating Astoria, and as much as he loved Blaise’s company, he missed Theo’s jokes; they were up to his standard.  
  
He noticed that he still had some of his old characteristics throughout the album, he was the Ravenclaw seeker in Quidditich, he still followed the same team, judging by the team shirt he wore on the Quidditch world cup we went to with Potter, he was still close to his mother, although his father was nowhere to be seen in any of the photos, apparently he spends Christmas with his mother and the Weasleys, and he and Weasel were sort of friends, or maybe he was friends with the Mudblood, that was more likely, considering Draco appreciated her intelligence.  
  
He’d never found out how he and Potter got together, though, all he knew is that they’ve been together since fourth year.  
  
He had to get answers, somehow.  
  
-  
  
“Draco Malfoy? What a pleasant surprise!” Blaise said when he saw Draco walk into his store, Draco thanked god he still had the same profession, “I thought you were sick.”  
  
“You thought wrong.”  
  
“Harry fire called me this morning, actually, and specifically told me if he does something unlikely to his regular behaviour, like go to work, that I needed to call him so he can pick you up,” Blaise stated, “And since you’re doing just that, I’m going to call him.”  
  
“Blaise Zabini, don’t you dare,” Draco thundered, “Or else-“  
  
“Calm down, Malfoy,” Blaise chuckled, “Threats? That’s very Slytherin of you, I thought you didn’t want to get sorted into that house all those years ago.”  
  
Draco glared at him, “That was the house of all my ancestors! And my bloody Godfather!”  
  
“Alistair Harris was a Gryffindor,” Blaise looked at him with confusion, “You’re not Draco Malfoy, aren’t you?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Draco snapped, “Of course I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! Heir to the Malfoy name, and owner of half of this bloody potions shop!”  
  
Blaise let out a breath, “At least you’ve got nearly half of those true,” he replied, “Well, I didn’t mean it that way, but yes, you are Draco Malfoy and you are the owner of half of this potions shop.”  
  
“What, am I not the son of my parents?!”  
  
“No, not that, your father disowned you and your mother before the Battle of Hogwarts, don’t you remember? The both of you didn’t want to be a part of the Death Eaters, so the both of you lost access to the Malfoy wealth, but still had some inheritance from the Black name, that you’ve used to build this business with me,” Blaise explained, “Harry might not be able to tell, but you’re not from here, aren’t you, Draco?”  
  
Draco altered his gaze and transfixed it onto the wooden floors of the shop.  
  
“I wont tell Harry, I promise,” Blaise assured, “Not until we find a way to get you back.”  
  
“That’s very Gryffindor of you,” Draco scoffed, “But thank you.”  
  
-  
  
“You asked to be sorted into anything but Slytherin, or at least that’s what you told me,” Blaise said, “Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, and you, somehow, wanted to not become a Slytherin, despite the fact that your older brother was in Slytherin.”  
  
“I have a brother?” Draco questioned.  
  
“Yes, his name is Cassian,” Blaise answered, “Anyways, Cassian told your father that you were sorted into Ravenclaw and he was furious, he came into the school because of his smug seventeen year old son’s tattle-tale, and demanded Professor McGonagall to re-sort you into Slytherin. Cass was a total prick, really, but now, he’s alright. He used to be a Death Eater, so it was really painful for you to face him in the battle of Hogwarts,” Blaise paused, “Anyway, Harry and I became friends during second year, and Hermione came shortly after. Ron became our friend through third year Quidditch, and you came along after Harry got selected as the fourth competitor for the Triwizard tournament.”  
  
“Did I have any friends or something?”  
  
“You were friends with Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood, I presume you know what happened to Cedric?”  
  
“He got murdered by the Dark Lord, am I correct?” Draco hoped to god this world slightly paralleled his.  
  
"Well, he died, but not because of the Dark Lord," Blaise hummed, “Alright, what else do you want to know?”  
  
_Why did I end up dating Potter? Did I hate him as much as I did in my universe? Do we know Pansy, Vince, Greg and Theo?_  
  
“Whoa, there, Draco, slow down,” Blaise laughed, Draco didn’t notice that he’s been thinking out loud. “I’ll tell you what happened on fourth year, then, since it answers most of the questions. But before that, when you said Pansy, Vince and Greg, did you mean Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle?” Draco nodded in response, “They used to bully you in third year to sixth year, saying that you were a disgrace to the Malfoy name. As for Theo, assuming that you’re talking about Theodore Nott, well, he was your boyfriend all throughout third and half of fourth year. I heard rumours that you both broke up before the Yule Ball, everyone thought that it was because he didn’t want to date a person from Ravenclaw, especially the Malfoy traitor.”  
  
_He dated Theo? What was he in this universe, some kind of ponce?_  
  
“Anyway, you and Theo were nearly inseparable, and Harry, who had a painfully obvious crush on you that he denies to this day, absolutely despised Theo. I didn’t really care, considering he was my potions partner for Professor Snape’s potions class and that he was nice enough bloke, but Harry loathed him, nearly as much as he loathed your brother for being a total git to him. Theo was the only boy that your brother has ever accepted, as he always tries to set you up with Daphne Greengrass or her sister, sometimes random Slytherin girls because he thought Ravenclaw girls like Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood weren’t good enough for you, he even tried to set you up with Muggle borns, even though he completely hated them, prejudiced hypocrite, as long as they were girls, he’d do anything. But Theo? He didn’t mind. But then, Yule Ball came and you were alone.”  
  
Blaise paused, as he was trying to remember what had happened that night, years and years ago.  
  
“Harry was there with Parvati Patil, Luna went with someone else, so she couldn’t be your back up date, and Theo went with Pansy, which was a dick move, considering he knew what she did to you,” Blaise laughed, “I ended up escorting the Patil twins back with Ron, and Harry told me the next day that he’s due to go to Hogsmade with you the Saturday after the Tournament,” Blaise continued, “No one really knew why you ended up with Harry, all we knew was that Cassian Malfoy threatened to tell your father about this, and you managed to convince him that it ‘ _might not last long enough’_ for it to be serious, which kind of hurt Harry at first, but you guys sorted it out, you always do.”  
  
-  
  
When he came back, he didn’t expect a candle lit table set, nor a certain Harry Potter to dress up nicely for him.  
  
Blaise explained everything to him, and apparently, Draco and Po- _Harry_ , were in love and he was not an ex-Slytherin potions master, he was an ex-Ravenclaw potions master, with a brother named Cassian Malfoy, and a father that disowned him.  
  
Now, he was uncomfortable. Potter looked incredibly attractive in those clothes, with his unruly hair slightly tamed and glasses cleaned away from any speck of dust. There was a faint smell of pumpkin pie in the air, Draco’s favourite kind of pie, and a smile on Potter’s face.  
  
“Evening, love,” Potter kissed his forehead, he wasn’t used to being slightly shorter than Potter, he hadn’t noticed it this morning, but in this universe, apparently he was, “I made dinner.”  
  
“Evidently,” Draco scoffed, immediately regretting it because he was supposed to be in love with Potter, “Thank you, _Harry_.”  
  
Potter laughed, “Still angry at me, aren’t you?”  
  
Draco looked at him with confusion, _“No._ ”  
  
“Don’t get defensive with me, Dray, you never call me Harry when you’re not, you usually call me _powerful one_.”  
  
Draco scoffed, “Nice try, Harry.”  
  
“That’s more like it,” Harry smiled at him, “No more scowling today, okay? You’ll have wrinkles and I don’t want my lovely Dray to have wrinkles before I do, your brother might murder me.”  
  
Draco laughed, “I’m sure he will.”  
  
“You’re quite sarcastic today, aren't you?” Harry pulled him closer, “As much as I find that incredibly hot, I would much rather us to eat this lovely meal that I have slaved over to prepare. What do you say, Dray? Dinner then bedroom?”  
  
He couldn’t, really, he didn’t want Potter that way, and the thought of himself participating in any of those acts with Potter was absolutely repulsive to him.  
  
“I-er, maybe not tonight,” Draco said, “I mean, it’s a weekday, we both have work tomorrow.”  
  
Harry frowned, “Alright.”  
  
-  
  
“Tell me about your universe, Draco, maybe if I knew more about it, I might be able to create a potion that can send you there.”  
  
Draco took a breath, “Well, we were friends, all of us, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, You, Theo and I, and we were all Slytherin. My parents and I were all Death Eaters, so was Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. You and Theo weren’t interested, so your parents sent you away for seventh year to prevent you from getting caught by the other Death Eaters, I had no brother that I know of, maybe I do, but I don’t know. Uh, I hated Harry Potter, we were mortal enemies, and I haven’t seen him since the Battle of Hogwarts, I heard that he’s married to Ginevra Weasley and are expecting their firstborn, but other than that, I don’t talk to him. The last thing I remember was Astoria Greengrass breaking my heart for a Muggle boyband member and drinking firewhiskey with you.” _And wishing that I wasn't a Death Eater._  
  
“How many glasses of firewhiskey did you have?” Blaise asked.  
  
“I don’t know? 20? 21? More?”  
  
“On the timespan of a week?”  
  
“Oh,” Draco realised, “I had more, I thought you were asking how many I’ve had in a day.”  
  
“ _A day?!_ Draco Abraxas Malfoy!”  
  
“Jeez, mum calm down,” Draco responded, “Why, are the amounts of firewhiskey that I’ve consumed relevant?”  
  
“I think I know how to send you back,” Blaise answered.  
  
-  
  
Three months, that’s all he needed to make the potion.  
  
He could be Harry’s loving and sappy Draco for that long.  
  
How hard could that be?  
  
-  
  
“The _Reditum Liquatis_ elixir,” Blaise explained, “It’s like a Finite, but stronger, liquified, and specifically for Wizards and Witches stuck in a time loop. It returns them into the universe they belong to, and it might work in this situation, but because it takes too long to make, Wizards tend to give up and embrace the time loop they’re stuck in.”  
  
“You still haven’t told me what sent me here, though.”  
  
“Firewhisky contains a secret charm, a charm that grants the deepest wish of the drinker when it is overly consumed. Or, at least the new one does. But anyway, a drunken wizard tends to wish for something that they knew would never come true, like to go back in time to fix their relationship with someone, or to bring someone back from the dead. I don’t know what you wished for, but whatever it was, it sent you here, where you’re the opposite of who you were in that life.”  
  
“Meaning?”  
  
“Here, you have no dark past, here you’re just a regular wizard who’s apparently the second son of Lucius Malfoy. Here, you’re a proud Ravenclaw. Here, your friends are your enemies, and your enemies are your friends. Here, you are aware that you have a brother. Here, you are-“  
  
“In love with Harry Potter.”  
  
“Exactly,” Blaise added, “The minimum amount of time it will take me to brew this potion is three months, and that does not include me running the shop and living my normal life to keep this secret. I’ll Owl you when it’s ready with a code, and by then, I hope you’re ready to go back to your previous life.”  
  
-  
  
“You’re in a bad mood this week,” Potter commented as he played with the strands of Draco’s hair, “I’m sorry about Monday, I didn’t know the you were unwell, and you know that.”  
  
“I told you, Po- _Harry_ , it’s alright,” Draco mumbled sleepily.  
  
“No, it’s not alright,” Potter kissed the back of his hair, “I love you, and I don’t like seeing you so upset.”  
  
They were spooning on a lazy Saturday, Draco figured that it was what they did on the weekends, considering they were in love. Maybe a little bit of a lazy shag, too, at least that was what he did with Astoria when they were involved. A lazy lay, some snuggling, maybe a warm cuppa tea and breakfast in bed. Aster loved it when he played with her hair as they’d snuggled, he never understood why, but now he did, it was soothing, calming; it made him feel safe.  
  
“I’m not upset,” Draco mumbled yet again, “I promise.”  
  
“Good,” Potter beamed, “Let’s do something this weekend, we haven’t gone on a nice little outing in ages.”  
  
Draco scoffed, “Nice, Potter, let’s plan a weekend _during the weekend._ ”  
  
Potter laughed, “Where did this come from?”  
  
Draco hummed, “What do you mean?”  
  
“This snarky, sarcastic tone that you used on me,” Potter’s face inched closer to his, “You’ve never used that tone with anyone before, it’s usually a Cassian thing.”  
  
“Is that a problem?”  
  
“No,” Potter placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips, “Not at all.”  
  
-  
  
“Don’t tell me you’ve never been to a muggle zoo before?” Potter questioned, “We’ve been together for nearly a decade and you’ve never been to a muggle zoo?”  
  
“The amount of time that we’ve spent together as a couple does not correlate to the fact that I’ve never been to a muggle zoo, and I believe this area also doubles as a muggle aquarium,” Draco’s eyes roamed around the marine exhibit, “Is that an _Oscinus orca_?”  
  
“A Killer whale? Yes, I guess?” Harry looked at him, slightly confused.  
  
“Did they know that they’re a threatened species?” Draco stated, “Why are they keeping them in a glass compartment?”  
  
“I-er, I don’t know,” Potter answered, “How is it that you know so much about muggle species? You weren’t that great with magical beasts.”  
  
“I had a crup growing up, actually,” Draco told him, “Her name was Orion, but if I may be honest, non-magical creatures are more fascinating than magical ones.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“I know their latin names because my tutor preferred calling them by their latin names, saying that it’s more universal than their common names,” Draco explained, “ _D’ailleurs, dans one auto langue, tout pourrait signifier n’impose quoi._ ”  
  
“Did you just-?”  
  
“Speak another language?” Draco asked, “Well, considering English is not my first language, I’ve been speaking to you in a foreign language for nearly decades. We’ve been in a relationship for quite a while, I’m insulted that you didn’t know that I’m actually French.”  
  
Potter smiled, “I know that you’re great?”  
  
“I believe,” Draco paused to inch himself closer to his partner, “The word you’re looking for is remarkable.”  
  
-  
  
“Aren’t you going to work today, Dray?”  
  
Draco shrugged, “I was thinking of seeing my brother today.”  
  
“Oh, are you taking a couple of days off?”  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow.  
 “Did you arrange a portkey?”  
  
“No?” Draco answered, “I was thinking of apparating or just going by train, why?”  
  
“You hate public transport, specifically when you’re travelling as far as Romania.”  
  
Romania?! “Oh, yes, well then, I might just swing by the office, work on some potions and… other things.”  
  
“I gotta go,” Potter kissed his forehead, “Have fun playing with your eyeballs and liquids.”  
  
“Have fun doing paperwork!”  
  
-  
  
“You never told me that Cassian lived in Romania,” Draco commented as he gently sliced the eyeball in his hands, “Had to find out from Harry.”  
  
“Since when do you refer to Potter as ‘Harry’?”  
  
It’s been a week since he’d suddenly woken up in this strange situation, and a week since Blaise has started working on the potion. Draco honestly had mixed feelings about this life, back in his universe, he’s nearly always alone, he’d spend his nights drinking, ordering potion ingredients and doing accounting for his and Blaise’s potions shop, considering Blaise is not as skilled in advanced mathematics as he was. Here, he could do anything he wanted. He had a person who loved him unconditionally, a nice flat, no criminal record, no father that scowls at him whenever he gets the chance, and a brother he’s never met, but surely cares about him in his own way. His mother is possibly in France, as she liked it the most there, said it reminded her of _petit garçon_.  
  
Well, probably little boys now, considering he apparently had a brother.  
  
Apparently.  
  
“I know that look,” Blaise smirked, “You have a crush on him.”  
  
“I had to!” Draco defended, “I mean, Harry and I have been dating since fourth year, that’s like nearly a decade!”  
  
“Draco, you don’t say the word ‘like’ in a sentence, ever,” Blaise raised his eyebrow, “You like him.”  
  
“No, I do not fancy Harry Potter.”  
  
“Ooh, used ‘fancy’ there, nice.”  
  
“Shut up, Zabini.”  
  
“Make me, Malfoy,” Blaise taunted, “Or should I say, _Potter_.”  
  
Draco chucked a cloth at him.  
  
-  
  
His work day was supposedly over, so he decided to walk home. He might not even find his way back, he’s not even completely sure where he lived, he knew that it was a nice flat, maybe somewhere in Grimmauld, considering it was the area where Harry was supposed to be raised. Although, he didn’t care. Somehow, the wizarding world were at peace with him, maybe it’s because he was never a Death Eater here, there were no dirty looks, no scowling, just people indifference about his presence, and it was one of the best feelings in the world. Draco thought he liked the attention, he remembered as a child everyone would stop to look at his family, how powerful and feared they were made them the kinds of people everyone would stop to stare at. After the war, those stares became dirty looks and angry scowls, and a couple of weeks ago, the stares subsided.  
  
Draco’s always wanted to be a healer, as crazy as that sounds, it was his dream job. But because he was a Malfoy, the dream never became a reality. He had all the NEWTs required and went through the training already, it’s just that because of his past, no wizarding hospital would hire him full time. After a while, he gave up and contacted Blaise, that’s why he opened his potions shop, Blaise was never a Death Eater, so he had a face to the shop, yet he did most of the accounting, potion brewing and paperwork. Here, they split the work equally, which made him utterly satisfied.  
  
Draco has never told anyone, but he loved art, although he’s never shown his artistic skills to anyone. Heck, he pretended to be rubbish at it in school to avoid all the insults. But sometimes, in the middle of the night, he’d come to the Astronomy tower and chart stars, he still does that sometimes, but not as often. Nowadays, he’d just sit in an isolated place and draw whatever he pleased.  
  
The freedom of this universe was utterly satisfying, and Draco wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back.  
  
-  
  
“Draco Malfoy!” He heard a familiar worried tone, “Do you know what time it is?!”  
  
Draco stared into his green eyes, still lying on his back, “No, I don’t, why?”  
  
“It’s bloody 3AM and you’re in a bloody park staring at the bloody sky,” Harry yelled, “You got off work ages ago!”  
  
“I got distracted, I-“  
  
“I don’t give a shit, Draco, I thought you were taken, or worse, murdered.”  
  
“Realistically, it would be impossible for me to be murdered, due to the fact that-“  
  
“Don’t be smart with me, you git! I was worried!”  
  
Draco chuckled, “You don’t have to be, I can defend myself,” he spoke, “Lie with me.”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
“C’mon, Harry, I know you want to.”  
  
“I’m still angry with you.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t lie next to me and look at the stars,” Draco chimed.  
  
Harry gave in and did as told, still maintaining his angry demeanour as he refused to let Draco know that he’s no longer cross with him. “Okay, grumpy, look up.”  
  
“See that? That is the _alpha Pyxis_ , it’s a part of the _Pyxis_ constellation, and if you look there, _Alphard_ which is part of _Hydra_ , then there’s _Antlia_ , and there’s you,” Draco paused, “ _Leo_.”  
  
“Leo? What do you mean?” Harry questioned.  
  
“Well,” Draco turned his head face Harry, “That’s your sign, right?”  
  
Harry nodded in response, “But why-“  
  
“Well, you’re a warm soul, you’ve always been. You’re action oriented, considering all you do is hug me from behind and kiss me all over to indicate your feelings towards me, and you’re driven by the desire to be loved and admired,” Draco explained, “You’re kind and big hearted, energetic at times, and optimistic, even when we were still at school, you’d bother everyone with your optimistic demeanour, sometimes you can be pretty straightforward, and you’re also loyal. And that’s your house animal, right? The lion? Plus, you’re headstrong and impatient sometimes, I’ve never seen your possessive side but that’s a common trait in Leo’s, also-“  
  
“Draco, I love you, but please, shut up,” Harry sighed, “You’re like the Astrology column in _Witch Weekly_ , are you going to make sure we’re compatible now?”  
  
Draco shrugged, “No,” _but I am going to kiss you_ , he inched his face closer to Harry’s; it was his subconscious way of asking for consent. He might be different in this universe, but the one thing his mother has always taught him was to never kiss a girl without her consent. He’d never kiss Astoria if he knew that she didn’t want it, surely if he stared into Harry’s eyes long enough he’d notice that Draco won’t kiss him until he says so, or makes the first move, and the fact that Harry took his sign as a hint to inch closer to Draco shows that he knew exactly what the other meant.  
  
It was when their lips connected that Draco realised that he’d rather not leave.  
  
-  
  
Draco was reading on the recliner that day, as he decided not to go to work and let Blaise do his work. A part of him still wants to go back, the part that still believes that he could fix his relationship with Astoria and forget about Potter and his little loving gestures. Another part of him wishes he’d stay and have a life with Harry, a life that he’d never get to have in his world, the world that rejected him with all of it’s might. Here, he could be anyone, or anything, rather.  
  
But deep down, he knew that this could never feel as real as his horrid life back home. This, whatever this is, was more like a dream. A dream where he got everything he wanted, everything he needed, and everything his heart desires. He had a loving partner, who’s sadly not Astoria, a great job, which is sadly similar to the one he had, known relatives, who sadly lives in Romania, and a lack of criminal record, which has no downside.  
  
If he’d gone back, any wrong move would’ve sent him straight to Azkaban.  
  
If he didn’t, any form of loving gestures made by Potter would feel as wrong as everything does.  
  
And it was frightfully sad that he didn’t mind the latter.  
  
Until he heard the door crack open and a small yelp, “Harry?”  
  
“Draco!” He heard the other answer, “Whatever you do, do not come out to the corridor!”  
  
“Did you drop something?”  
  
“No! Just don’t- _Oh, fuck me,_ come back!” he heard more sounds and little thuds forming, and before he could put down his book and come down to the corridors, he saw a set of small paws and a snout on his lap. The creature had pointed ears and a small yet lengthy body, with features of the common German Shepherd, but the small frame of a Corgi. Draco placed his book on the handset of the recliner and proceeded to pick the tiny creature up. It gave him a look that resembled a dog smile, fidgeting slightly to show that the way Draco was holding it did not provide it with comfort. He examined the thing closely and found out that it was a male, but it was quite small for a male dog.  
  
“Harry, why do I have a canine in my arms?” Draco asked.  
  
“It was supposed to be a surprise?” Harry offered, “I mean, you said you owned a crup growing up, and I’m not sure if I’m ready for a magical dog, so I got us a new addition to our little family.”  
  
“What breed is it?” Draco questioned, he’s never seen anything like it, nothing in his book of muggle dog breeds and their common characteristics that he’d read when he was younger, nothing in any of his other books. The little creature let out a small bark with content shining in his eyes the shows his health among all.  
  
“It’s a Corgi and German Shepherd mix, he was one of the puppies in the shelter, he kind of reminded me of you, in a way,” Harry smiled.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow, “I remind you of a canine?”  
  
“No, but in a way, you were a mix-pureblood, right? Malfoy's are known to carry the Animangi gene in their family so you’re partially Animangus, and this little boy is equally German Shepherd as he is a Corgi.”  
  
“Fascinating,” Draco hummed, “A creature can remind someone of their loved one due to the little forgettable qualities they posses. Never mind that, what should we call him?”  
  
Before Harry could speak, Draco cut him off, “If you name him Draco because it reminds you of me, I wont touch you for a month, maybe even a year.”  
  
“Arlo?” Harry suggested.  
  
“Arlo it is,” The pup licked the side of Draco’s face, “That’s disgusting.”  
  
“I’ll take him from you, then.”  
  
He thought Arlo would make him feel worse, how every gesture from Harry made him feel weak in the knees and struct with the guilt of never loving him back, but Arlo’s little face made his heart flutter at the act of kindness, as a loving partner would when their other partner provides them with such a lovely gift.  
  
He couldn’t.  
  
-  
  
Weeks have past, and three months flew by as quickly as everything else did.  
  
He found himself completely enamoured by Harry and their pup, how it was too small to properly digest pup feed so Draco had to bottle feed it with pet milk at times, how it made him closer than ever to Harry, how it would look at him with his pleading eyes when Draco refused to give him another treat.  
  
Arlo has grown slightly, but due to the fact that it was a mix breed, Draco was certain that it won’t grow any larger anytime soon. Harry loved Arlo as much as he did, the little pup was like their little child, their small, hyperactive, non-magical child.  
  
He thought his overwhelming feeling of happiness would never end, until he saw the letter fly onto his desk.  
  
The letter had three simple words, three words that made him realise that now was the time that he needed to make a decision.  
  
_‘Et paratum est.’_  
  
-  
  
Latin used to be the way he’d communicate with his friends; it was a form of secret language he, Blaise, Pansy and Theo had mastered. When they are in need of sending secret messages, they’d send them in latin, considering the language was presumed to be dead, not a single soul would understand a word written in their parchment. That was what Blaise meant by code.  
  
The potion was ready, and he had to make a decision.  
  
Should he stay with Harry? His life was surely better here, as he was loved and cared for in ways that no one did in his world, but all of this was just an illusion. A wonderful illusion where he had a small dog with the man that he loved, and job that he kind of liked to a certain extent. He’s seeing more pro’s than con’s of him staying, and if he were to come back, all his heartbreak would add up with the regret of leaving Harry, the man that loved him most.  
  
Even the thought of Astoria begging him to come back to her didn’t temp him the slightest bit.  
  
“So, will you be taking the potion?” Blaise asked, dangling the vial in front of Draco. The liquid shone green and silver, with hints of blue and bronze, maybe it was the mixture of his house colours here and house colours back in his universe.  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
-  
  
Draco went home and started a bath.  
  
-  
  
Harry began to act differently towards him, some mornings he’d forget to kiss Draco on the forehead and have breakfast with him. At night, he’d move away from Draco and snuggle up to Arlo instead. It didn’t bother Draco at all, maybe Harry wanted a little bit of personal space, that’s understandable.  
  
The letter that Blaise had given him has been rid of due to the fact that he didn’t want Harry to know that he didn’t belong in this universe, and it was the only thing that even suggested that he didn’t, so he had to dispose of it if he wanted to stay. He didn’t know what Blaise did to the potion; maybe he’d disposed of it, maybe he altered it to create one of the demanded potions on their list of orders, Draco didn’t care.  
  
Arlo behaved like he’d always been, they hyperactive pup that hated baths, but loved jumping in when Draco had his cinnamon bath potions mixed in. The pup loved the scent of cinnamon, and has always been more affectionate if Draco had used the mix. Harry was, as well, but this time, Harry seemed indifferent to it. There was no hugs and kisses on the back of his neck that say that he smelled like an angelic cinnamon roll, Harry just shouted that he’d be going to work without any sort of sign that he noticed Draco’s presence as a lover at all.  
  
But nevertheless, he figured it’ll die down, after all, couples will always have their down moments, maybe this was theirs.  
  
-  
  
It was Draco’s birthday, and Harry dressed up Arlo in a little tuxedo, much to the pup’s dismay. Harry threw a little surprise party that happened the day Draco stepped into their flat, no one was there apart from a suit clad Harry and their little tuxedo clad pup, which made Draco fall in love with Harry more than ever. It shows Draco that he still cared, and in a way, he did need his own personal space.  
  
Harry poured him and Draco some wine, and apologised for being distant over the past couple of weeks. He admitted that he wanted the surprise to be considered as his small formal apology to which Draco greeted with thankfulness.  
  
“I just had a lot of things in my mind, and I didn’t want you to get sucked into the vortex of my horrible thoughts,” Harry admitted, “I care about you, Draco, I didn’t mean to make you upset because of it.”  
  
Draco didn’t notice any of the difference in Harry’s gestures, due to the fact that he was too busy staring into Harry’s once was loving eyes.  
  
“I care about you, too, Harry, and I don’t want you to shut me out,” Draco responded lovingly, “Thank you for the birthday dinner, I can’t believe I’m 25 today, I’m halfway to 50 and I’ve achieved so many great things in my life, one of which is managing to fall in love with you.”  
  
“I love you, Harry Potter,” he smiled, “I know I haven’t said it much, but I love you, so much.”  
  
That was the last thing he remembered saying before he collapsed to the floor.  
  
-  
  
_Malfoy…_  
  
_Malfoy…_  
  
_“Draco Malfoy I will kill you if you die!”_  
  
Draco coughed, “Th..tha..t is an idi…otic state…ment,” his eyes fluttered open, “Don’t you think, Ha-Blaise.”  
  
He was back. Somehow, he was back.  
  
-  
  
Draco didn’t know how he’d managed to confess his feelings and get zapped back into his reality, the reality where he was lying in St. Mungo’s with Blaise fearing that he would die due to alcohol poisoning. His birthday is still nearly a year away, and he was still just a potions master with the basic education needed to become a full time healer. Maybe he didn’t need the potion after all, maybe all he needed was to finally say that he loved Harry Potter.  
  
Although there were a slight tug that made him think that Harry knew. Maybe Harry found out somehow and decided to send him back because he didn’t want him anymore.  
  
And that hurt more than finding out that his pureblood ex would rather date a muggle than him.  
  
-  
  
Draco returned to his firewhisky habits weeks after he’d gotten released from the wards. His Dark Mark always looked a little faded when he’s drunk. Blaise would continue to comment on how he wished Draco would stop, but firewhisky was his friend; firewhiskey would never hurt him.  
-  
  
It was when he had his fifth bottle of firewhiskey that he’d realised, maybe he could get some answers. Maybe he could replicate the life that he had, maybe he could get a replacement mix breed that resembled Arlo, but this time, one that reminded him of Harry, his Harry.  
  
He knew that the Harry here was happy with Ginevra Weasley, or maybe Potter now, depending if they got married or not. He knew that he had a son, a three month of named James, after Harry’s father, so he knew that he can never have Harry, but he could have Arlo, or something that resembled Arlo.  
  
He also realised that now, he could find his brother, if he really had one. He knew that his mother would never lie to him, so he knew that he could ask her and get the answer as quickly as possible. But he needed a dog, he needed one for closure.  
  
“Blaise, how do you fee about going to the animal shelter with me?” he slurred.  
  
-  
  
Draco’s mind saluted himself when he found a white and grey pup stare at him with it’s bright green eyes. They could be mistaken as blue hues, as they were nearly as light, but Draco knew that they were green through simple observation. The puppy was small with a circular tail that curled inwards, and it was fluffy due to the fact that it’s fur was enhanced by the cold, England weather.  
  
The pup was the second most adorable thing Draco has ever seen, and despite it’s muggle-ness, Draco wanted to keep it.  
  
“How much for that one?” he asked the clerk politely, trying hardest not to seem Drunk as he was slightly.  
  
“We offer complete certification of ownership for ten pounds, and since no one seems to want him, I’ll give you a referral to the pet store down the block so you can get a discount for all of his necessities,” the clerk explained, “What do you say, Sir?”  
  
“I’ll take him.”  
  
-  
  
“Have you gone mad, Malfoy?” Blaise asked, his eyes full of concern as Draco handed him the pup so he could sign all the papers required.  
  
“No, I have not,” he muttered, “I may be a little buzzed, but Cal is a new member of the Malfoy family, and you cannot say otherwise.”  
  
“Cal?”  
  
“Caelum Malfoy? Is that the name that you’ve chosen for him?” the clerk raised her eyebrow, “Interesting.”  
  
“It’s a constellation, family tradition and all,” Draco answered, making the clerk chuckle as she finalised all the documents.  
  
“You can create the tag if you want, put his name and your mobile number just in case he gets lost,” she suggested.  
  
“I’ll do that,” Draco smiled, moving to the tag machine and trying to figure out how to operate it, before slowly tapping Cal’s full name and setting it to be placed on the front of the tag and his full name on the back. He then realised that he didn’t have a mobile, and there was a store nearby so he excused himself to get himself one. Making Blaise wonder if his friend has completely lost it after he’d woken up from his medically induced coma.  
  
Draco had gotten himself an iPhone, as the muggle clerk suggested that it was the easiest to get used to rather than a Samsung, and because Draco’s grandfather invested money in a muggle bank, he used his inherited muggle money to buy it, along with the plan and the internet data he’ll probably never use. He then came back to finish the tag, and bough a machine sold collar alongside of it so he could put it on Caelum.  
  
“Alright, all done.”  
  
“You’ve lost it, mate, you’ve absolutely lost it.”  
  
-  
  
Draco apparated himself and his newfound friend to his flat, before laying down all the things he needed to keep his pup. He knew that he had to toilet train the boy soon, but he just can’t be bothered to let the dog out to do his business, so he figured that he’d train him to use the toilet somehow. If he could do it.  
  
Or maybe train hi  to use the litter box, but huskies tend to grow very big, so Draco decided against that.  
  
He crossed out getting a dog out of his list, now all he had to do was find his brother and try to befriend Potter in the means of closure.  
  
-  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was shocked when she saw her son with a muggle dog, but she let him in anyway, provided that the mutt did not touch any of her valuables. Surprisingly, Caelum was easy to train, so he laid on the floor quietly with a slight wag of his tail when Draco told him to lie down.  
  
“Mother, I know that you’d never lie to me, and you are allowed to not answer this question, but I had a, um, vision, let’s say, that I had a sibling,” Draco paused, “An older sibling, a brother to be more specific, his name was-“  
  
“Cassian,” Narcissa sighed, “How did you find out?”  
  
“As I told you, I had a vision,” Draco answered, “What can you tell me about him?”  
  
“Lucius never really liked Cassian, claimed that he didn’t behave like a Malfoy,” Narcissa explained, “He was still my son, nonetheless, so I had to protect him, somehow, even though I nearly failed to protect you by protecting him.”  
  
“Can you at least tell me if he’s alive?”  
  
Narcissa hesitated, “Well, of course, Dear,” she answered, “He’s still alive, but not under the Malfoy name.”  
  
-  
  
Harry Potter didn’t expect his life to turn out like this. Living with his neighbour until his divorce has been finalised, under custody battle over James, and nearly always covered in Auror paperwork that he had to finish urgently before the ministry fires him for not doing a good job.  
  
Cassian Harris was never really in his circle of friends, he knew that the man’s a wizard due to the Slytherin scarf hanging on the coat rack,and he was one of the few Slytherins he knew, due to the fact that when he was in his first year, Cassian was in his seventh. He didn’t know much about the man, but he did know that he resembled someone he knew. He had Malfoy features, which was quite odd, but those features weren’t as dominant on him as they were on Malfoy, he only had a streak of platinum hair, contrasting to Malfoy’s full head of platinum hair, and he wasn’t branded like Malfoy was. He said his mother’s side of the family was a part of the Black ancestry, so maybe all his dominant features were caused by the Black family genetics.  
  
The man was nice enough to offer him a place to stay when he needed it months ago, and with his divorce nearly finalised, he needed to either kick Ginny out of his house in 14 Grimmauld place, or get a new one, hopefully with James if he wins the custody battle.  
  
“Harry, I have a guest, so is it okay if you stay in your room for a while?” Cassian asked, “I’m not quite sure if you’d like his presence, and he said he has a dog with him.”  
  
“I love dogs.”  
  
“Are you sure you’d like to stay?” Cassian asked, Harry nodded yes in response.  
  
-  
  
“Draco, I haven't seen you since you just got sorted into Slytherin,” Cassian smiled politely, “Did mother tell you about my whereabouts?”  
  
Draco nodded, “I hope you don’t mind, but I just got him a couple of weeks ago, and I do not trust anyone to dogsit, nor to leave him in my shop for Blaise to look after him,” Draco gestured to his currently sitting Husky. He knew that the little rascal would pretty much destroy all of his ingredients and chew on all his eyeballs.  
  
“What’s his name?” Cassian asked, dropping to the pup’s level as he stared into his bright eyes in awe.  
  
“Caelum, but I call him Cal,” Draco smiled, letting the pup in which resulted into Cassian letting it off it’s leash and letting it run around the house, “You have a guest?”  
  
“He’s more of a room mate, really, I haven’t told him that you’re my brother, so he’s out.”  
  
“Did you at least tell him that you were a Malfoy?” Draco asked.  
  
“I’m not sure if he’s ready for that, he’d just gotten out of a nasty break up, found out his wife’s been cheating on him for the past decade or so,” Cassian explained, “How are you? I’d never thought I’d actually see my little brother after being banned from contacting him by my own father.”  
  
“I had an experience, you see,” Draco began, “I drank over 30 bottles of firewhiskey and found myself in an alternate universe where I was in love with my childhood enemy and had a mix-breed mutt with him.”  
  
“You experienced an alternatium?” Cassian asked, “But that’s a myth.”  
  
“My experience has a name?”  
  
Cassian sighed, “Yes, Draco,” he arose to look for a book, a book that had all the answers, “I specialised in mythology after I left Hogwarts, it was more of a slap in the face for Lucius. Alistair took me in so I changed my last name to Harris, he was Mother’s only Gryffindor friend, so she trusted him more than anything.”  
  
Cassian proceeded to flip through the paged so he could find the alternatium section.  
  
“The alternatium is a wish based experience triggered by the revelaticus charm commonly used in brands of wizarding alcohol to create a brand new form of drunken experiences, there are four types of alternatium, all in which triggered by different types of specific wishes. The chances of an alternatium is absolutely rare, but can only be reversed through the Reditum Liquatis elixir, chances of a wizard returning from this state is uncommon, so the process of this has never been recorded, not can the validity of this state be confirmed,” he read, “Draco, this is amazing.”  
  
Realisation hit Draco as Cassian continued to read it aloud. When he came back from his potions shop, Harry was already there, and the letter hasn’t been disposed of. Maybe he noted down the passage and figured out what it meant and confronted Blaise about the potion. Maybe Harry drugged him so he’d leave and never come back.  
  
_But that means Harry didn’t want him there,_ “Yeah, I guess so.”  
  
“We must tell Harry!”  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“He’s my room mate, we’ve been debating over the validity of the existence of the alternatium ever since we became room mates.”  
  
Draco gulped, “I, er, can’t,” Draco stammered, “I promised mother I’ll be home by supper.”  
  
“What are you, 25? You don’t need a curfew,” Cassian laughed, “Can I at least tell Harry, though?”  
  
Draco left, but he never said no.  
  
-  
  
Draco sat in a park bench, lazily throwing a tennis ball for Cal to fetch for him and throw again. His pup needed the exercise, considering he’s been sleeping in their house for days, maybe weeks.  
  
After his disappearing act, Draco owled Cassian to inform him that he surely will keep in touch, it was the least he could do for his brother, considering that they grew up apart in nearly contrasting values. Cassian was never a part of the war, as he was busy studying magical mythology far away from magical England, so he didn’t have all the haunting memories that Draco had.  
  
“Cas told me that if I wanted to find you, I’d have to look for you in a place where no one would find you. I figured you'll be in a park, since you have a dog now,” he heard a familiar voice say, “What’s his name?”  
  
“Caelum, but he responds more to Cal,” Draco answered, “Cas thinks it’s a fancy form of Callum, but it’s really just a name of a constellation. Black tradition, y’know, name your child after a constellation?” he paused, “I was going to name one of my children that, or maybe Scorpius, but that’s never going to happen, honestly.”  
  
“I know how you feel, Draco,” Harry smiled, “I mean, after I caught Ginny with that bloke, I got addicted to firewhiskey as well. Had too much, actually, and found myself back in my Gryffindor robes, silently hoping that you’d come over and insult me, but what I found was you in Ravenclaw robes, smiling with Cedric and Luna before the Triwizard tournament,” Harry paused, “I wished that I was never in love with Ginny Weasley, and it zapped me into the universe of Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, the shy, intelligent boy that was bullied because he was apparently a disgrace to the Malfoy name. The one that had a relationship with Theodore Nott, and fell in love with me the same way that I fell in love with him. I thought it was too good to be true, I thought that I was dead and this was my little form of heaven.”  
  
_They were in the same universe?_ “Then what happened?”  
  
“Then, Draco changed, suddenly, he nearly kicked me out of bed, and looked at me with that familiar anger in his eyes, Draco turned into you, the Slytherin who despised me, and for a second there, I thought my heaven has ended and that I will go back to the reality that I left behind.” Harry turned his head to properly look at Draco, “But then, you changed again, you became my Draco, the one who loved me unconditionally even though we’ve been through so much shit, with all our petty school drama. I was so relieved that heaven was back, but when you started talking about stars, I knew that you weren’t my Draco. My Draco were indifferent to stars, he mostly talked about artwork and how they all had stylistic historical differences. You were someone else, in a way, I felt like I was cheating on Draco with you, but I shook off the feeling and continued to live on. Blaise’s note confirmed my suspicions, and I confronted him about you.”  
  
“He told you everything, didn’t he?” Draco sighed, “Look, Harry, I’m sorry about-“  
  
“Cas told me everything as well,” Harry smiled, “I gave you that potion because I knew that you only stayed because you had to keep your cover, I drank it myself because I knew that it was time for me to go back. When you left, Cas told me everything, about how his father disowned him right after he’d graduated from school, how you were never taught to acknowledge his presence, how you suddenly came in and told him that you were in an alternatium and ‘fell in love’ with your childhood enemy, he told me his name was Cassian Malfoy, and that his brother’s name was Draco Malfoy. It was then when I’d realised that you loved me as much as I loved you.”  
  
Draco twiddled his thumbs, ignoring Cal’s grumpy little brakes the pup wanted his master to throw the tennis ball yet again. Harry took the ball and threw it as far as he could making the pup yelp in delight and start chasing after it.  
  
“I’d like for us to try again, if that’s okay with you,” Harry added.  
  
“I heard you’re divorcing Ginevra.”  
  
“We’re on custody battle for James,” Harry shrugged, “I’m sure Jamie wouldn’t mind having two dads.”  
  
Draco offered him a smile, “Alright, Potter.”  
  
“Also, I heard huskies are great companions for children,” Harry continued, “I mean, we could be our own little family, just you, me, Jamie and Cal.”  
  
“You don’t need to continue, Harry, I already said yes,” Draco chuckled lightly.  
  
“I have to, otherwise I’d be a shit boyfriend who didn’t flatter his gal before courting him,” Harry smiled, “Fancy going to dinner?”  
  
“Let’s go to the zoo, instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made up the situation, potion, and the charm, so those are not canon
> 
> Reditum Liquatis - literally translates to returning liquid
> 
> D’ailleurs, dans one auto langue, tout pourrait signifier n’impose quoi. - translates to 'besides, in another language, everything could mean anything'.
> 
> petit garçon - little boy
> 
> Et paratum est. - it is ready
> 
> all the things in not english are possible due to online translation websites, so sorry if they're not accurate. hope you enjoyed this little humble fic, comments and kudos are great and highly appreciated! :)
> 
> edit - i made a prequel! (or maybe two prequels)
> 
> I also edited something in this story, good for you if you can tell which one ;)


End file.
